sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Mutou (Fanon)
Yugi Mutou was created by Kazuki Takahashi and is the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters. This page deals with his appearances in projects under Satanic Crusaders Productions. To see his official bios, check out his pages on the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki page here. Character Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! :Main article: Yugi Moto (PKMNYGO) Yugi Moto is a Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto region with big dreams of becoming a powerful Trainer. Throughout the series, he switches between the protagonist and deuteragonist with Mikey Coppertino. His starter Pokémon is a shiny female Charmander, Kimiko. His love interest is Téa Gardner at the start and Mikey Coppertino after season 2. District 18 :Main article: Yugi Moto (District 18) This version of Yugi is similar to his Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh counterpart except he is more prone to depression and guilt. His starter is a female Cyndaquil named Cindy and he is tasked with the element of Flame. This is also one of the first versions to have a sister named Kaya. His main love interest is Mikey Coppertino. Shiny Hunters :Main article: Yugi Moto (Shiny Hunters) Yugi moves to Glimmer with his sister to stop poachers from harming shiny Pokémon. This time, his starter is a male Torchic named Sunburn. His main love interest is Mikey Coppertino. Digital Destiny :Main article: Yugi Mutou (Digital Destiny) Since this story takes place after The Dark Side of Dimensions, this Yugi is canon to the original manga. Yugi and his friends fight against various digital monsters. His partner is DORUmon and his crest is Destiny. His main love interest is once again, Mikey Coppertino this time under the name Mikey Crawford. Moonlight Signers :Main article: Yugi Mutou (Moonlight Signers) This time as a middle school student, Yugi attends Juban Public Middle School and befriends Usagi Tsukino and her friends and fights alongside Sailor Moon. His main love interest is Usagi Tsukino. Super Yu-Gi-Oh Heroes :Main article: Yugi Moto (SYH) '' Yugi lives in Domino City, New Jersey with his family friends and soon is tasked with fighting evil along genetically altered humans. He later gains magic powers and becomes a hero called Black Magician. Unlike the other versions of Yugi, this one is a LGBTQ character originally questioning (and denying) his sexuality before realizing he is bisexual. His love interests switch between a variety of male and female characters. This character eventually crosses over with the Mysticverse. Dueling Heroes :''Main article: Yugi Moto (Dueling Heroes) This also takes place after The Dark Side of Dimensions but 6 years later after graduation. Yugi Moto is now 24-years-old and moves to Central City with Kaiba when a Kaiba Corp opens up there. Yugi plans to expand his new game but is soon thrown into the mess of dealing with meta-humans and the familial writhe with destiny again as he becomes fascinated with the heroes of Central City: The Flash, Mother Nature, and Ice Princess. His main love interest is the mysterious Elizabeth Mendel and he becomes close friends with Barry Allen. Category:Yugi Moto Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yugi Mutou